Broken Crystals
by SolarPhoenixStar
Summary: Everyone loves dragging villains, kicking and screaming, out of the game and into the real world to where they are trapped for eternity in a single physical toy, a Traptanium Crystal. But there is a single problem with the idea. What happens, when that crystal breaks?
1. The Fall of a Failure

Ch. 1: The Fall of a Failure

A young boy, a human, sat on the couch in the family playroom, a Wii U Gamepad clutched in his hand, and a Skylanders Trap Team Traptanium Portal with the Trap Master Wallop standing upon it. The game was plugged in and he was playing through The Ultimate Weapon, the final level of Trap Team. Lying in his lap, was a single toy that he had finally obtained.

A shiny, black, obsidian-like Kaos Trap.

X

Wallop paused, his twin hammers slung over his shoulders, as a weird floating speaker drone that looked a lot like Kaos' ugly bald scalp appeared in front of him, and Kaos' voice ranted from the speaker. "Hello, Skyloser! I hope you're ready for your ultimate DOOM!" Wallop rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, we've all heard that one before,"

The next phrase took him for a turn, though. "But wait, why am I even talking to you?" Wallop blinked. "Well, who else would ya talk to?" he questioned out loud, but after a couple of minutes of waiting, the speaker remained silent. So he unslung one of his hammers and knocked the drone out of the sky, where it silently fell into the void.

"I reckon he's finally lost it," Wallop muttered to himself, before jumping on the Bounce Pad and being catapulted to a platform mounted on the side of the Ultimate Weapon. Where, joy of joys, another bald speaker, that looked exactly like the first one appeared. "Well, looks like your Poser Master didn't listen to me," Kaos commented. Wallop rolled his eyes and crushed it between his hammers before it could even finish. "Absolutely insane," he muttered to himself.

X

The young boy rolled his eyes at Kaos ranting at him through the speaker on the Traptanium Portal. "Hello, Portal Master! Can you hear me? I assume you can, and you are too busy quivering in fear to respond,"

"Or maybe your stupid transmitter only works one way," he commented.

Curiously, rather than continue the rant, Kaos didn't respond. Instead, the boy heard another kind of rant. "Jack! Lucy's here!" his mother shouted down the corridor.

Seconds later, a mousy brown-haired girl with her hair in twin miniature ponytails and wearing what was unmistakably a school uniform summer dress bounded into the room, clutching an S1 Echo figure in her hand. "Hey Jack! Look what I brought!" she shouted at him, waving the figure in his face.

"And look what I got," Jack smiled at her, pausing the game and holding up the Kaos Trap. "Awesome!" she squealed, before snatching up a Wii Remote, placing her Camo on the Traptanium Portal and joining the game in 2-player mode.

X

Wallop had just finished clearing out the platform of Thornpies and other assailants when he heard panting from behind him. Looking around, he saw that Echo had just landed on the platform. "What took you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Some Mabu obsessed with building a machine that could make money out of nothing. Like we don't already have enough cash from all those villain bounties," Echo sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, having spare cash is never a bad thing," Wallop pointed out as the two walked over to a door that led to the inside of the machine. Echo shrugged and nodded. "I guess, but it just piles up and we have nothing to do with it, y'now? Food Fight's, like, a millionaire at this point,"

Wallop gave the Lock Master Puzzle barring the door a good whack, and as it rotated like crazy the mechanism eventually came unscrewed and fell to the ground. "Don't know why they try to get us to actually solve these things, it's just a waste of good time. Smashin' em's much easier," he complained, as the two Skylanders moved forwards down the corridor.

As they entered the room, another ugly speaker showed up. "Hey Skylosers! Remember when I said it was too late to stop me? Well now, it's even later than that! Muhuwahahahaha!"

"Well, no clam-shucks, Sherlock, time has a habit of moving forwards regardless," Echo commented. "Oh, so we have a smart-mouth here, do we? We'll see what your comments are after you have been UTTERLY DESTROYED!"

"They'll still be degratory and aimed at you," Echo dryly replied.

"Whatever. Good luck solving this totally unsolvable laser puzzle!" the speaker told them, before flitting off. Wallop watched skeptically as it crashed into the wall, then the ceiling, before collapsing to the ground in a battered, smoking heap. "Kaos really needs to take better care of his toys," Echo distractedly noted, bobbing her head to the beat of her seashell headphones.

"You talk too much," Wallop decided as he calmly moved around the room, pulling switches and allowing a laser pulse to travel around the room, revealing a bridge and opening a door. "Onwards, we advance!" Echo joked. Wallop skeptically glared at him. "Wish Zap or Slam Bam were here," the water seahorse/dragon hybrid muttered to herself.

As they progressed to the next room, yet another obnoxious flying speaker appeared out of nowhere. "Okay Skylosers, whatever you do, don't press that button! I'm warning you!"

X

"Obvious trap, right Lucy?" Jack skeptically asked his friend.

"Let's hit the button!" Lucy exclaimed, excited, and Echo rushed forward and jumped on the button.

X

"What did he say? Push that button?" Echo questioned, adjusting her earphones, before running towards the button while Wallop was still answering her question. "No wait, don't, it's a -" Echo landed on the button just as Wallop rushed after her to stop her. The platform immediately dropped out from beneath all six of the two Skylanders' feet.

"Trap," Wallop frowned at his fellow Skylander, throwing a hammer in mid-air. The hammer lightly cuffed Echo's leg. "Hey!" she complained folding her forelegs petulantly. "It's not my fault I didn't hear him," she complained.

"Hah! Fooled you!" Kaos shouted over the intercom, just to rub it in.

The two Skylanders landed on a platform near the bottom of the machine. Wallop peered over the edge, which seemed to reveal that the great machine had no bottom. Had they not landed on the platform, they would have fallen out into the void that was the bottom of Skylands.

X

"Lucky we landed there," Lucy commented. "You know the game would have automatically put us on the platform anyway, right?" Jack pointed out.

X

"Whoa, that was waaaay too close for comfort," Echo obnoxiously noted. "How did I get stuck partnered with you of all people?" Wallop moaned to himself.

They quickly jumped over a fence and pounded on a few more Thornpies and Rocket Ravens into oblivion, before reaching a door and being interrupted, for once not by Kaos. A droning, mechanical voice echoed through the machine. "Raising power levels to 50%,"

"Wait, raising to 50%?" Wallop questioned, concerned. "It already captured the entirety of Time Town in Traptanium - are you seriously telling me that it did that at less than 50% power!?" Echo gasped, shocked. "Meh, we'll just have to beat him before it reaches 100%," Wallop shrugged it off without a care in the world as he exited the machine's innards - thankfully this door was not obstructed wIth any irritatingly pointless puzzles - and beginning a long trek up a mostly barren ramp that led around the outside of the lower part of the superweapon.

Echo jumped aside as a laser pulse passed nearby her. "Ever heard of interior decorating, Kaos? As in, replacing the deadly lasers with something brighter and less deadly?"

X

Ben and Lucy jumped as Kaos' voice suddenly echoed out of the speaker for no reason. "What are you talking about? I designed the decorations myself, Skyloser! And they are awesome, you hear me! UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!"

Then Glumshanks' voice echoed through the speaker. "Uh, sir, you're holding down the taunt button. The Portal Master is hearing you, sir, not the Skylanders, sir,"

By now even Lucy had realised something was up, and both were staring at the speaker set into the Traptanium Portal. "Huh? Oh, er, whoops. Nevermind, Portal Loser!"

Ben looked at Lucy. "You get the feeling something's not quite right?"

"All the time," she replied, a guarded, almost haunted look on her face.

X

Echo cocked her head. "You ever get the feeling you've missed something?"

Wallop rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I've been missing my sanity ever since I got partnered with you. Why didn't Bushwhack or Lob Star or Snap Shot or somebody get to be your partner, they'd enjoy it more,"

"I heard that!" Echo shouted as they reached the top of the ramp. "Oh joy, another crystal puzzle," she sweatdropped in irritation.

"Doesn't it just drop down that ramp over there?" Wallop questioned, gesturing to a moss-green ramp. Echo nodded, smiling. "Yup. You got an idea?"

Wallop smirked, and, in a single fluid movement, threw both of his hammers above the ramp, where, improbably, they hung in mid-air, steadily growing larger and larger, regardless of how much that defied the laws of physics, until they both crashed down on the edge of the ramp in perfect synchronisation. Echo applauded, impressed, as the broken mechanism failed and the metal sheet dropped down, providing the perfect makeshift ramp. "I always love smashing villain machinery," Wallop smiled as they ascended the ramp.

The second Echo cleared it, it collapsed to the floor. "Guess we aren't going back," Echo commented.

Making the jump to a platform with a luckily unbarred door back into the machine's innards, the duo entered a large room with various metal platforms.

A hulking, two-legged figure perched, looming, atop one of the platforms several metres above them. Echo, looking up, immediately saw it as it let out a maniac battlecry of "Where there's smoke, there's fire!"

Wallop's hammers began to glow ominously. "You're Smoke Scream, aren't you?" he asked, keeping a calm tone despite the well-concealed yet obvious worry in his eyes. The figure crowed triumphantly, and Echo could make out the silhouette of a troll sitting atop the ostrich-like figure.

"Yup!" the maniacal troll crowed, and the robot jumped to the ground, merely a couple of metres from the two Skylanders. Echo saw that it was a large brown-and-grey cockpit adorned with five blood-red spotlights, mounted atop a huge furnace, being carried by two big, mechanical legs. The troll sitting in the cockpit laughed maniacally, before beginning a speech. "I am the last of the villains who escaped from Cloudcracker,"

Echo sighed. "Oh boy. A monologuer," Smoke Scream continued, uninterrupted. "The only one who has managed to avoid recapture. As you might guess, I'm rather proud of my own win streak right there. And in order to continue it, I'm sorry about this, but you'll have to get a little bit," he seized the controls and belched a plume of fire at them. Wallop and Echo hastily jumped back, only just avoiding the blast. "Burned," Smoke Scream finished, as he yanked furiously at the robot's controls, and burst into a bout of maniacal laughter.

X

Jack smiled. "Piece of cake,"

Lucy's face matched his own. "Fire trap," she smirked, holding up a red Traptanium Crystal.

A/N

A/N

Hey hey, y'all! I'm Solar, if you don't already know that, and this is my first fiction. I was going to have the entire gameplay of The Ultimate Weapon in this chapter, but I figured, what the hell, I wanna get this out there!

Also, if anyone thinks Echo acts a liiiiiiittle OOC in the earlier parts of the chapter, originally her role was going to be filled by Camo. I only changed that about two-thirds of the way into this thing. So hopefully that explains that.

I have yet to come up with a cool sign-off (Hootie, should you read this, I'm a big fan of "That's owl for now!") so for now, buh-bye and please R&R!


	2. The Kaos Trap

Ch. 2: The Kaos Trap

Echo screamed. Literally. Her Siren Screech was a rather disconcertingly distracting attack. "Ow, my ears!" Smoke Scream shouted, relinquishing the controls in favour of clutching his ears closed in a pathetic attempt to repel Echo's deafening sonic disruption.

And while Smoke Scream was stunned from the seahorse dragon'a attack, Wallop threw both of his hammers into mid-air, where, once again, they improbably grew larger while suspended in mid-air, before crashing down on Smoke Scream's head, one at a time. "Ow, my head!" Smoke Scream shouted in agony as Echo performed an exuberant victory dance. Wallop shook his head at his younger partner's antics as Smoke Scream recovered and rapidly turned to face his Earth-element assailant.

"Try this on for size!" Smoke Scream smirked, as the large ring of spotlights around the cockpit began to rotate and barrels began firing out of the furnace in every direction. "We need to take out that furnace!" Wallop shouted. "On it!" Echo replied, climbing up the supports of one of the platforms that was above them.

"What in the name of Eon's beard are you doing?!" Wallop asked incredulously. "He can't hit what's above him, can he?" Echo rhetorically questioned.

Wallop blinked, then smiled. "We'll make a Skylander of you yet, girlie!"

Smoke Scream looked up at Echo. "Planning to jump down on me, are you? We'll see about that," he growled, before stomping his way out of Echo's range. "Who said anything about that?" Echo asked innocently, before blowing a large bubble that floated in midair. Carefully, Echo jumped on top of it, and was relieved to find that it supported her weight.

Smoke Scream and Wallop duked it out, while Echo stealthily made her bubbly way above them. "Hey, where's your little friend? Did she get scared and run off?" he taunted.

Echo then announced herself. "Close. Ya going down!" she shouted, catapulting herself off her bubble and onto Smoke Scream's head.

The second she landed, right behind Smoke Scream, she yanked on his ears with her front paws, before clapping her paws to the ground and causing a Sonic Slam.

In an instant, both Smoke Scream and his mech vanished in a flash of red light. Echo fell to the floor. "Oof!" she gasped as she landed on the cold metal of the platform.

Wallop triumphantly picked up a small red crystal. "Hey! Let me out of here! I promise I'll only burn you a little!" Smoke Scream's voice echoed from inside the trap. Echo folded her forepaws. "Really?" she questioned, skeptical. "Hey, I'm working with what I got," Smoke Scream defended himself from within the trap, and Echo could just imagine him petulantly folding his arms within the trap.

Wallop sighed and tucked him away in a pocket, before sealing it shut, rendering the troll's cries of vehement protest inaudible. "Shall we proceed?" he asked rhetorically, already making his way towards the platforms that lead deeper into the machine, guarded by a variety of energy pulsors. Echo shrugged and followed her mentor.

Making their way up a series of platforms to reach the next door that lead into the Traptanium-powered machine's gizzards proved remarkably easy, however Wallop and Echo were surprised to find that there was actually no door. "Okay. Now what?" Wallop pondered, searching for a way to continue.

"I wonder what this button does?" Echo pondered, reaching out to hit a large red button mounted on a pole near the edge of the small circular platform. "Echo, no!" Wallop shouted, but the overcurious dragonoid had already pushed it.

A large pipe appeared above them and sucked them both into it with the force of a million vaccum cleaners.

X

"That little delay with the pipe was odd," Jack commented. Lucy shrugged. "It's not important,"

"Skystones?" Jack questioned. "Naah, waste of time," Lucy decided, passing Glumshanks. Jack shrugged and Wallop followed Echo as she briskly moved past Glumshanks without even a second glance.

X

"You think we should have captured Glumshanks or something?" Wallop asked Echo. She shrugged, not even looking back at the troll as they continued to negotiate the intricate miasma of metal that was the inside of Kaos' superweapon. "It's Glumshanks. He's like a little lost puppy without Kaos' guidance," she shrugged the suggestion off.

After a couple of minutes of climbing and dodging random electric pieces of metal that swung around in circles and delivered a surprisingly mild electric shock by Kaos' standards to all who were misfortunate enough to touch one, they emerged back to the outside of Kaos' machine. Wandering down a platform and pulling a few levers to arrange a ridiculously simple crystal puzzle, they were confronted with a duo of large gears with platforms to take them higher up the machine. "Kaos is really losing his edge, isn't he?" Echo commented out loud. "I mean, other than Smoke Scream, and a few Thornpies, Grinnades and Rocket Ravens, we've done nothing but solve mediocre puzzles and make small talk with loudspeakers," she continued. "You forgot walking way more than should be necessary," Wallop added. "I get the," he imitated Kaos' voice, "Making people suffer by making sure that they need to do wa-ha-ha-he-hay more walking than they really should have to is totally evil!" here he returned to his normal voice, "but seriously, would it kill the guy to install a freaking elevator around this thing?"

"Finally. You get me!" Echo smirked, leaping on a large platform and being whisked away through the machinery. "Hey! Wait up!" Wallop called after her, jumping on the next chunk of corrugated iron to pass and following after her.

"Whee, can't catch me!" Echo continued to negotiate a series of platforms, pulleys and the occasional random hot-air balloon/platform as she ascended the machine's external workings. Wallop frantically rushed after her. "Wait! It's dangerous! This is Kaos himself we're talking about! A rookie like yourself can't take him on alone!"

Echo paused at the top of the machinery. In front of her was an elevator that would take her to a door that lead to Kaos. She could feel it in her gut.

"Echo! Wait!" Wallop shouted as he caught up with her, panting. "This lift will take us to Kaos," she stated to her mentor. "How do you know that it will?" Wallop questioned, skeptical. "How do you know it won't?" Echo asked. Wallop shrugged. "Fair point,"

Simultaneously, they stepped on the platform, and it raised itself up to the highest level of the machine.

X

Wallop bashed the door at the top of the elevator down to reveal - a teleport pad. "Huh?" he asked, confused. "I think we use this thing, right?" Echo questioned, frowning. "Well, doesn't look like there's anywhere else to go," Wallop shrugged, and added, "On three. One -"

Echo jumped on the pad. "Hey, wait!" Wallop shouted, following her into the abyss of intangibility that teleport pads crossed between.

X

Echo landed and smirked. "Hey, where's Wallop?" she questioned, looking around. She was on a large, circular stone platform that almost seemed to be inside a Portal of Power. Random, assorted shards of multicoloured - but dominantly a disturbingly sickly mixture of blue and black - Traptanium protruded at all angles from the edges. A single massive overhang of dark-coloured crystal protruded above the north-east (relatively speaking) eighth of the circular battle arena.

"Oh no, it's the Skylanders!" Kaos mock gasped, before holding out his hands and bowing down his head, conceding, "Okay, I give up," before bursting into maniacal laughter.

Wallop appeared next to Echo. "You were supposed to wait for three," he growled at the seahorse dragon with his customary frown. "But you always tell me that if you ever say we do something on three, we do it on one instead to surprise the enemy?" Echo questioned, matching his expression on her webbed muzzle.

"Ha ha ha, I was only joking there, Skylosers!" Kaos added, smirking, before registering the argument going on between Trap Master and Corelander. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

In perfectly exact synchronisation, they turned and shouted; "No!" Before resuming their argument on the meaning of the phrase 'On three,'.

"Fine!" Kaos fumed. "I'll make you listen!"

He had successfully captured Echo's attention. "This should be good," she smirked. Wallop frowned. "He's planning something. And I don't think we wanna know what," he frowned.

Sure enough, the Traptanium crystals around the edges of the battlefield - for what else could it be? - crackled with lightning as Kaos, laughing triumphantly, extended his cute little arms into the air and let the lightning arc towards them and through him as he rose into the air. Echo watched, almost bored, as his clothes grew larger, as did his arms and head, but instead of something similar to the disgustingly gross and uncared for feet Echo had heard about from the Swaplanders the time that Kaos had super-evilised himself inside the Cloudbreak Volcano, a single, long shard of crystalline blue Traptanium slid out of the bottom of his cloak, now shredded at the edges for no apparent reason, and clicked into place. "Oh boy," Wallop commented, fear evident in his face as he looked up at the new and not-very-improved Kaos.

Kaos maniacally laughed in a voice much deeper than before. "BEHOOOOLD!" he shouted. "Er, what do we behold?" Echo questioned. Kaos glared at her. "What do you think you should be beholding?"

Kaos instantly formed a massive ring of black energy around himself, about two metres in diameter and held his arms out with his head raised to, er, what seemed to be upwards. You could never really tell with these portal vortex subdimensions. Left could be forwards, backwards could be upwards, there was no way to know, Wallop mused.

Echo charged forwards into the dark energy field - and gasped in shock as she was spat back out like a spitball. "Don't try gong into that thing," she advised Wallop. "It was horrible!" she added. "Why, what does it do?" Wallop asked. "Let's just say, I found out where Kaos' smelly, disgusting feet went," Echo gagged.

Kaos interrupted them again. "Behold, your DOOM at my hands! My aweaome, Traptanium-powered hands!" Having finished ranting, he released an omnidirectional shockwave of purple energy that was moving ridiculously slowly.

Wallop and Echo jumped over it with ease. "That the best you got, short stuff?" Echo taunted. Kaos snorted. "Fool! That was only the beginning!" He then screamed in pain as Wallop smashed him repeatedly with his twin crystal hammers, which, once again, were glowing with Traptanium energy.

After a minute of this, Kaos recovered and levitated upwards, out of the two Skylanders' reach, and laughed maniacally. "You think you can stop me? I will attack your Portal Master right at the source!"

"Who, Eon?" Wallop asked, frowning. But Kaos wasn't listening as, suddenly, various random household appliances appeared out of nowhere, floating in mid-air. Wallop poked an egg whisker and it floated away, spinning end over end. "I think your plan failed," Echo sarcastically told him, but as usual, Kaos had all the attention of a fan-loved TV game show host.

"What?" the Dark Portal Master asked, confused. "This doesn't look like a Portal Master. But no matter, because I, KAOS!, can even use this in my fight against you! Behold! Water Bullets! Earth Bullets!"

Translucent spheres with Water and Earth symbols in them swamped the battlefield, and Wallop and Echo were having a hard time dodging them all. But eventually there were simply too many energy orbs to dodge and Echo fell into the path of a Water bullet - which absorbed itself into her. "Hey," Echo frowned. "I feel, rejuvenated. Like there's some new energy charging through my veins,"

Wallop frowned and also touched a Water bullet. This one, however, exploded and blew him into the path of an Earth bullet - which absorbed into him in the same way. "Echo! Bullets of your matching element give you a power surge, but bullets that don't match hurt you! So stay away from bullets that aren't Water!"

Echo smirked. "Not gonna be a problem," and spun through a line of several Water bullets. "With this much energy, I feel like a whole new dragon!"

Kaos gasped. "What? You shouldn't be using my abilities against me like that! That's cheating, which is my job!" he growled.

Wallop didn't deign to respond, instead threw one of his hammers at the nearby vertical Traptanium crystal. It bounced off the Traptanium shard, crashed through a series of Earth bullets, gaining in size, power and velocity with every bullet, then hit another crystal and, soaring into the air, crashed into Kaos, knocking him to the ground as ever single bullet disappeared. "Not trying that again," Kaos groaned as he tried to raise himself, only to be interrupted by both Skylanders piling into him, Wallop having somehow regained his hammer.

"ENOUGH!" Kaos shouted, knocking both of his assailants away and raising himself into the air, where lightning crackled ajd charged him up once again. Shards of Traptanium broke off the crystals around the battlefield and flew towards him, forming into twin crystalline swords that he caught, threateningly levelling them at his opponents. "Behold, my new power! he shouted, flying to the edge of the battlefield, before charging across it, smashing the blades of his swords into the ground as he went. Wallop was nowhere near his line of fire, but Echo barely avoided a rather fatal dismemberment.

Suddenly an energy shark slammed into her. "What?" Echo gasped, stunned. Kaos had gone to the edge of the battlefield and shouted, "DOOMSHARKS! ATTACK!"

A massive wave of blue energy sharks swept across the field of battle. So both Skylanders, being unable to fly, did the sensible thing and jumped onto the crystals of Traptanium around the edges, where they were above the waves of sharks.

Incredibly, Kaos didn't notice, or at least chose to ignore it in favour of unfounded gloating. "Hah! You cannot defeat me, Kao - WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kaos shouted at Echo as he covered his ears, who was singing at the top of her voice. "Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyou mo! FIRE! Ikuze, Kyoryuger!"

Kaos screamed as Wallop laid into him with his hammers again with fresh enthusiasm. "That's not part of the song!" the seahse dragon took a breath to complain, before continuing. "Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Acchikocchi kamitsuite dare ni mo tomerarenai! Kiite migoto odoroke! Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! Kyoryuger!"

Kaos levitated out of Wallop's reach again. Echo promptly stopped singing, and Wallop rapidly moved over to her. "What was that?" he asked, genuinely curious. Echo suddenly got surprisingly defensive. "I'm an otaku, okay?"

Wallop shrugged. "I have no idea what that means, but okay,"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Kaos raged. "No thanks!" Echo retorted. "Fine! I'll make you listen!" Kaos shouted, and raised his hands once more, as lightning began to crackle again. "Oh, what now?" Wallop sighed, as Kaos electrocuted himself with Traptanium power again and great, black, feathery wings burst from his back. "Oh, so he has wings, but no feet. That makes a whole lot of sense," Echo sarcastically commented.

Suddenly a dozen swords appeared out of nowhere behind Kaos, and he gloated, "Behold! My ultimate attack!" The twelve swords, as well as the two he held in his hands, vanished into nothingness. "Where did those go?" Echo questioned. Wallop didn't respond, simply pointed upwards, where Echo could see all 14 swords poised to bisect them multiple ways. "Look out below," Kaos smirked as for the second time in as many hours, she narrowly avoided being bisected. Looking over, she saw that Wallop had avoided a similar fate by the crystal of his hammers.

Kaos paused underneath the massive crag of crystal they had noticed earlier, and repeated his earlier attack of generating a black force field around himself. "Wait for the shockwave, then rush in and attack," Wallop instructed. Echo nodded, then eyed the crystal crag above him.

The shockwave came and both flawlessly jumped over it. Wallop charged, but Echo hung back, seeing that the force field refused to come down. Meaning more was coming.

Sure enough, Wallop was totally unprepared for the second shockwave that rammed into him, knocking him off his feet. And the third threw him across the ring, leaving him dazed and semi-conscious against a Traptanium shard. Kaos leisurely advanced towards him at a snail's pace, taking his time and savouring the moment if his victory, completely and utterly oblivious to Echo's presence. Which was his fatal mistake.

With a single sonic screech, Echo shattered tje crystal at the base of the crag. Kaos turned to see what had interrupted him, and an anxious expression locked itself on his face as the massive piece of crystal crashed on top of him, breaking into several pieces around him and revealing Kaos - bruised, unconscious, and most importantly, completely reverted to normal. Echo waved the stench away feom her nose as Kaos, despite his unconscious state, made the biggest fart the seahorse dragon had ever heard. Green smog emitting from his body was rapidly sucked into the vortex around them, which was acting as a better air freshener than anything else Echo had ever seen.

She heard someone behind her. Wallop was bleeding from two gashes down his face, had several bruises covering his body, was cradling his left arm and had only one of his hammers slung over his back - looking back to where he had been thrown, Echo recognised several brown crystalline shards as all that remained of the other - and a grim smile plastered across his face. He placed a hand on Echo's back, and commented, "That was a bloody stupid thing to do, kid,"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Echo retorted. Wallop shook his head. "Someday you'll understand. Either way, we'll talk about it later. For now," he grimly gestured to Kaos. "We have an evil lunatic to capture,"

X

Jack triumphantly pulled the black Kaos Trap out of the Traptanium Portal. "Wait until everyone at school sees this!" he smirked. "It's gonna be awesome," Lucy agreed.

X

Kaos sleepily roused himself from a ill-fitting slumber, to find himself on a pedestal inside a black crystalline prison. "What? Where am I? Is this . . . . . . Is this a Traptanium Cell? Impossible! How dare they put Kaos in a place like thi-is!? Hello? Can you even hear me?"

X

Wallop smiled. "A job well done, now," he looked around at the Portal subdimension. "How do we get out of here?"

A/N

A/N

So, since I can't think of any way to explain this story-wise, here's a quick rundown on what's going on with Wallop and Echo. Each of the 16 Trap Masters have been assigned to train one of the 16 new Core Skylanders in Trap Team. Sort of like the sixteen newbies are apprentice Skylanders, each being individually trained by one of the Trap Masters, and if the Trap Masters think their trainees are up to it, they are initiated as Skylanders. I thought it would be appropriate, with the entire Skylanders Academy thing in Trap Team. Some get along with their trainees. Some, as seen here, do not.

Also, since for some reason they no longer give the grunt villains that you can't trap at any point in the game introductions or even names, I have decided to make up my own; i.e. Thornpies, Rocket Ravens, etc, etc.

And if anyone's wondering about Echo's Japanese singing, I just feel like she's the sort of person who'd be a big fan of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. That may or may not come up later in a Chopper-related subplot. Anyway, time to end that! Shine bright! Yes, I got one! I got a catchphrase!


End file.
